Entre libros
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Después de la guerra, la relación entre Ron y Hermione se ha enfriado bastante. La chica, está encerrada en una habitación de Grimmauld Place y Ron va a ver qué está haciendo. ¿Pasará algo entre el pelirrojo y la castaña? Para el reto Primum.


**¡Hola! Ésta es una viñeta para el concurso 'Primum' de el foro 'The Ruins' en el que teníamos que incluir la palabra _cuadro_.**

* * *

><p><em>Nada de ésta historia nos pertenece. Todo fue invención de J.K Rowling, THE QUEEN<em>

Grimmauld Place.

Tres amigos estaban sentados en la sala principal de la casa, charlando.

Harry había decidido mudarse después de pasar tres meses viviendo en casa de los Weasley, tras la batalla final. No es que no le gustara vivir allí, pero tenía miedo de llegar a ser un estorbo.

El moreno miró la hora y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Se me hace tarde para recoger a Teddy!

Su novia, y el hermano de ésta le miraron extrañados.

-¿No os lo había dicho? Andrómeda me pidió que lo cuidara un par de horas. Ella tenía que arreglar unos papeles con el Ministerio o algo así..-dijo rascándose la cabeza, intentando acordarse de lo que le dijo exactamente, pero no lo consiguió-Bueno... Si alguno de vosotros quiere venirse conmigo...

-Yo iré-dijo Ginny sonriendo y poniéndose al lado de su novio.

-Bueno pues... Yo me voy para casa-dijo Ron.

-¡No!-dijo Harry de repente, evitando que el pelirrojo se apareciera-¿Por qué no te quedas con Hermione?

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ni hablar-dijo zanjando el tema.

Ginny le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿No crees que deberías hablar con ella? Han pasado tres meses desde... Desde el beso.

-¿Qué beso?-preguntó el chico, fingiendo no acordarse.

-¡Ron!-exclamaron el moreno y la pelirroja a la vez.

-Está bien, está bien... Me quedaré con ella...-dijo mirándoles con cara de pocos amigos-Pero me lo pagaréis... ¡Y no pienso hablar de lo que pasó! Creíamos que íbamos a morir, estábamos en plena guerra... Fue una locura-sacudió la cabeza.

Ginny y Harry se miraron y sonrieron, mientras el pelirrojo les miraba todavía con el ceño fruncido. Y como si se leyeran la mente, desaparecieron de la sala a la vez.

Cuando él y su hermana habían llegado a la casa, Harry les había comentado que Hermione llevaba dos horas encerrada en esa habitación, y le había pedido que no la molestara. Pero su amigo no les había dicho nada más. ¿Qué haría Hermione tanto tiempo ahí adentro? Algo dubitativo, entró en la habitación en la que se encontraba la castaña.

Columnas de libros se alzaban desde el suelo casi rozando el techo.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Ron.

-¡Estoy aquí!-exclamó la chica.

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz de la castaña y con cuidado de no derribarlas, pasó entre dos de las tantas columnas que poblaban aquel cuarto.

-¿Por qué hay aquí tanto libro?-dijo mirando a su alrededor, para luego bajar la mirada y ver a la castaña, sentada en el suelo, pasando rápido las páginas de uno de ellos-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alzó sus ojos almendrados y le miró.

-Estoy buscando un hechizo para arrancar el _cuadro_ de la señora Black de la pared-dijo señalando el retrato, que estaba tapado con una tela negra-Lo he probado de mil maneras, y no hay forma de despegarlo... Es como si formara parte de ella.

Cogió otro libro y prosiguió con su búsqueda.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que estuvieras haciendo aquí dentro algo entretenido. ¡Y llevas dos horas! No sé cómo puedes aguantar ésto.

Hermione cerró de golpe el libro que sostenía y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Llevo aquí dos horas porque quiero ayudar a Harry, y para tu información, Ronald, leyendo se aprende. Con cada libro de aquí, aprendo al menos cinco hechizos nuevos, y que por cierto, son bastante útiles.

El chico bostezó a drede, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera roja de rabia.

-En fin... Ésto suena demasiado aburrido... Me marcho.

Y cuando hizo ademán de ir al otro lado de la habitación, la castaña arrastró unos libros justo en frente del chico y... Las risas de ella llenaron la estancia al ver a Ron tropezar y caer al suelo, haciendo que se viera enterrado de libros y derribando la mayoría de columnas que ocupaban la habitación. Hermione no podía parar de reír mientras Ron intentaba salir de aquel caos. Pero se alarmó cuando vio un corte en su mejilla izquierda, y su risa cesó. Fue hacia él deprisa y cuando él le tendió la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse, tiró de ella e hizo que cayera encima suya. Ahora las risas de ambos inundaban la sala.

Una vez sentados, la chica sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó por el pequeño corte.

-¿Por qué no me curas con tu varita?-le preguntó mientras se quejaba.

-Así es más divertido-le respondió ella, sacándole la lengua.

Él la miró. Y lo supo. Ésta vez, con seguridad. A pesar de no querer admitirlo... Estaba loco por ella. Quiso volver atrás. Quiso volver al momento en el que ella se lanzó sobre él en plena guerra, haciendo que se fundieran en un beso. En _el beso_. Había deseado tantas veces que se repitiera... Se había preguntado tantas veces si aquello había sido real, o si sólo había sido un sueño...

Posó su mano en la mejilla de ella y ésta se acercó un poco más, cerrando los ojos. Miles de emociones tomaron forma en su interior, y entonces, se armó de valor. El vello se le erizó al notar el contacto con su nariz, y quiso dejarse llevar, disfrutar el momento con el que había soñado cada noche desde el día de la batalla final...

-¡INMUNDA SANGRE SUCIA, Y TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO! ¡FUERAAAA! ¡KREACHER, TIENE QUE VENIR KREACHER! ¡NO ENSUCIÉIS MI SUELO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE NINGÚN TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE PISE MI CASA, Y MENOS UNA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA! ¡FUERA AHORA MISMO!-gritó furiosa la señora Black desde el final de la habitación.

Parecía que una columna de las que habían sido derribadas, había golpeado el cuadro, y arrastrado la manta hasta el suelo, haciendo que la señora Black despertara.

Se separaron de golpe y al instante, la chica agitó su varita, elevó la manta y ésta volvió a tapar el retrato.

Se miraron y sonrieron algo sonrojados. Sí. Definitivamente, había que deshacerse de ese maldito cuadro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada que decir, sólo que esperamos que os haya gustado, el final lo hemos dejado abierto, para que vosotros elijáis lo que pasa entre ambos :)<strong>

**¿Reviews? Porfiiiiiiiiiii... **

**María y Viki.**


End file.
